1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile communications, and in particular to providing access to remote data from mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Known solutions for providing remote access to data using mobile communication devices tend to be relatively limited. For example, Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) browsers for mobile devices typically provide access only to information associated with WAP-compliant sources. Although other known and similar products may allow a mobile device user to access further information sources, such products generally do not make efficient use of mobile communication network resources, particularly wireless communication links, and often require processor-intensive operations such as information parsing to be executed on the device.
Furthermore, most known data access systems and methods are not suited to provide truly secure access to confidential information stored on private networks, such as corporate information located on a data store behind a security firewall.